Odd Reflections
by Nakimochiku
Summary: he wanted to feel a little sane, a little normal. but there was nothing normal about him at all. hichixichi. slight AU, sequel to Crowns and Daggers, Now complete!
1. River Sides

RIVER SIDES

_hee hee hee hee. Enjoy my sweets._

He swept orange hair out of his eyes. The setting sun made everything blood red. He waited by the river side for the sun to set further, for the darkness of the night to creep up. He always loved the feeling of night.

He decided Yuzu was probably waiting for him. He swung his school bag over his shoulder, taking once last look at the fiery water.

Inside of him, something cracked.

He turned around sharply as he walked through the streets. He'd thought he saw a woman who looked like the one in his dreams. Ha-hatsu-something or other... he always remembered her in short clothes, smiling. His other mother.

He wanted to walk after the woman, but decided it was stupid. He'd given up looking for Hatsu. She didn't exist. Even though it had all seemed so real. No. It was best to leave that business alone.

He heard a crashing sound, screaming. He ran towards it, met with the horrible visage of a monster.

Something inside of him shook. **"A...al..."** he ran with the little ghost girl, watching in awe as a young woman dispatched the monster.

"**ali...Alice! K-kin... al..ice...kin...g..."** it grew louder when he was talking to the girl. Even louder when the hollow attacked him **"s-sa-ve.. Save...Ali...ce...kin..g"** and when power was transferred into his body, he heard it, loud and clear. **"ALICE!"** but as soon as it came, it was gone, so he put it out of mind.

Who was alice anyway?

And it was locked away. So deep, he could barely hear a tiny but strong voice call. **"Th-e the...de..mons...I'll show you them."**

He had a nightmare that night. A white and red masked floated around him. And it went around and around until it was nothing but a speeding blur.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies. Asha asha, we all drop dead!" the mask sang, spinning faster and faster. "We all drop dead, drop dead! Dead, drop dead!"

He woke up the next morning, the dream completely wiped from his memory. And passed by the riverside, like he did every morning.

"**K-kill...y...you kill..ed h-her h...ere..."** but he didn't hear it. He knew that quite well on his own. He kept walking. It was meaningless to linger.

He blocked out those little noises, the feeling of fingers on his neck. Whenever it got too loud, he busied himself with something else. He was angry enough as it is. He didn't need to feel like he was insane.

"**P-pay...at-at...atten...tion..."** but he ignored it. It was like his demon. But he felt oddly comfortable, and oddly insane. He didn't feel normal at all.

Not really normal at all, because really, there was absolutely nothing normal about him. Never had been, never will be.

_Beware the jabberwock my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

OWARI

_heh heh. That's right babes. It's through the looking glass this time. I have yet to read it, but I will get strait on it. Review!_


	2. Fingertips

FINGERTIPS

_hi. Enjoy. _

When he was half awake, half dreaming and half dead, he could feel the fingers. He heard nothing when he was awake. Absolutely nothing. But when he was sleepy and tired, dozing and drowsy, that was when it talked to him. Because it's powers were stronger when he was tired.

The fingers ran through his hair in a way that was oddly familiar. And he would smile softly at the touch. though, in the day he would forget it until he felt it again that night.

And as his powers as a shinigami grew, the quieter that it got. He didn't mind.

He didn't like feeling like he was crazy after all.

Soon, he'd forgotten all about it. every touch and broken whisper. It often sounded like it was in pain. But he payed it no mind, for now it was gone.

There was an absolute silence, even when he was dreaming, even in the half light when he smiled at those little touches. There was nothing. But he still felt something creep on him. He still felt something fill his soul up on the inside.

But it was silent, so he didn't care. Even though he felt like the inside of his brain was being raped.

Power flowed from him at all times, and he forgot because he had more important things to do. He had people to save.

He was normal for about two months, until Rukia tried to run back to soul society. He'd fought as he always had.

And when he'd felt like he was dying like there was no hope, he felt it. Rushing up and giving him strength. **"Stupid Alice King. Nev...never could..f-fight with...out m-me..."** the voice was a little clearer. The feeling that consumed him, the pain and pleasure that came with having your soul raped from the outside. It felt damn good.

Something inside him cracked, burst and screamed. There was a smile on his lips, it wasn't his. But damned if he cared. No it felt too...indescribable "I don't really get it but..." the power flowing through his veins intensified, sending pleasurable crashes through his brain. "I definitely feel good!"

"**Sw...sweet al..ice...King...d-don't you kn..ow it was me?"** thin fingers combed through his hair. But that gentle touch was lost in the power that poured into him like a waterfall into a canyon. It rushed and grabbed.

Until he was defeated, and his power failed him. The voice was gone, the power was gone, the pain was engulfing him, and that itching feeling of his soul being raped with words and feelings stuck to him.

It started raining. He lost his sense of mind. Only words came to his mind. And a little song that he used to sing when he was little. It's raining it's pouring. The old man is snoring. Went to bed and bumped his head... but the song was forced out of his head, replaced by something a little darker.

If only just a little.

"**It's...r-raining, it's pouring...Alic..e Kin..g is mourning... he went to bed, I killed him dead...he'll...n-never get u-up in the morning!"**

He was being crushed and he didn't even understand how.

OWARI

_god. Killing myself trying to read through a looking glass... it's not so bad. I get it... it think. But that said, there are reasons why I like Lewis Carroll. Heh heh heh. Please review. God my head hurts..._


	3. Crashes

CRASHES

_nyao. Enjoy..._

In his half death, he felt nothing. No pain, only warmth. **"I'll...kill you..."** only life. **"You..'re m-mine..."** it was pleasant. **"I own you..."** simply floating along the edge. **"Sweet...alice...king..."**

He was dreaming again. Not that having a dream was weird. He hadn't had dreams like this since he was young...or he'd thought he'd had them. But that must have been a dream too. He couldn't tell.

He stopped at the edge of a wood. Ventured in a little. And a little thought came to him. More of a...something...something, he knew what it was called, just couldn't remember...at the moment.

"**Alice..."** he looked around sharply at the voice. The name. Alice...? who was Alice? Who was he, for that matter? He looked down at himself, hoping for a clue. He found a dress, little black shoes and white stockings. Was he even a he? Who was he?

He spied Rukia, the fawn. "And what do you call yourself?" Rukia asked with kind gentle eyes.

"**Alice..."**

"I do wish I knew..but...I have a feeling my name is Alice..." because clearly that had to be his name if that voice kept calling him by it.

"**My sweet Alice King..."**

He woke up, screamed at the looming face above him. The pain assaulted him. Urahara gave him training.

Something inside him was dead and empty. He couldn't stand it. It felt so...different. Like before. Before all of this happened. Before, when he was a normal teenager. For some reason he didn't like feeling so empty at all. He liked the filled up feeling of absolute insanity.

It's not like he wasn't insane before.

Fighting against hollow transformation, he heard something scream at him. **"LOSE! LOSE! Become mine, sweet little alice king. Fall to me."** but he couldn't listen, because he had to fight, he had to win, he had to protect.

So he fought against it, while the voice shrieked at him. And he fought until everything was back under control and he was who he was supposed to be.

The voice was gone again.

So he ventured into soul society, feeling empty, but alive. That torn, raped feeling was back.

Somehow, he loved feeling so broken. Or maybe that was something else inside of him, telling him it liked it when he was broken. He didn't know, nor did he care.

"**Black king, kill king, watch as he cries. Give him a kiss. Sweet demise."**

But that voice was blocked out, in favor of a pep talk. He could do this. He would destroy what he had to, in order to protect what he loved.

"**And what do you love, sweet pretty Alice. Because I know it's not her..."** cackling laughter. He couldn't listen to it. He'd plug his bloody ears if he had to.

He couldn't let himself crash and burn at this important moment.

OWARI

_woo... I dunno. Review please. I'm watching cheeky angel! It's weird...but so funny..._


	4. Bruises

BRUISES

_hee hee. Enjoy please!_

That falling feeling consuming him. He hated it. He hated falling. It showed weakness. It reminded him of something, though he wasn't quite sure what...

"_Never follow the white"_

"**Silly Alice King. You know exactly what you want, what you have. You're a liar. Liar liar..."** he growled, and flashed an encouraging smile at Ishida, who gave him a questioning look. He could not get distracted.

And he did not. He fought. And it stayed silent. He fought, and bled, and screamed until he had no more energy to stop it. He felt lips on his mouth, hands on his face, even though he could see no one.

So wonderfully familiar, like a dream he wished he could revisit. He shook the thoughts from his mind. Too late. Zaraki's sword was already speared through his Zangetsu, already digging into his chest. He felt a rough cat like tongue lick the wound. He shivered. Disgusting.

He fell into that world again. Only this time there was one more occupant. "W-who are you?" he asked, staring at the mirror like version of himself.

And that was just it. Mirror! Reflections! There wasn't any meaning to it because it was all backwards! Alike but different.

The reflection frowned, grimacing as if pain had shot him for a second, before covering it up with a smirk. "Don't who me, Aibou. You know exactly who I am. Silly, silly Alice. You've forgotten." he attacked him, trying to cut him. "Want me to show you all the demons? I'll show you them. I'll lock you in there too!"

He shook the sudden image of a bird cage out of his head. A bird cage in the deepest depths of eternity, and all he could feel was pain and pleasure and longing. He kept whispering 'alice..alice..' as if someone would hear and save him. He was trapped and all alone, slowly being driven mad. Or not so slowly.

"What's wrong, Aibou?" the reflection called. "If you keep standing there...I'll kill ya." he smiled, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking about. The pain hadn't left him alone yet. Nor had the pleasure. "What are you thinking about Aibou? You're frozen solid." he jumped at him, and he just barely reacted, holding his pathetic little sword up to defend himself.

The reflection pressed further forward, until their faces were inches away. He noted vaguely that he could feel no breath on his face...or maybe the breath was just cold? Bone dry lips pressed against his, a blue tongue slipping into his mouth. A pale hand ran through his hair, making a fist and pulling painfully at his scalp. He gasped in pain, the lips traveled down his neck, then back to his mouth. Black and gold eyes held his gaze.

"I bet you remember this, don't you?" the reflection whispered.

He stared at Zangetsu, almost wishing the old man wasn't there. 'Let's fight together. So I can defeat foes like this... so I can be stronger...' the reflection jumped away, then forward again, using the momentum to rush at him. 'I don't want to be defeated by a guy like this. Teach me about you.'

And Zangetsu was back in his hands in an instant.

He went back to the real world. And while he was fighting with Zaraki, and talking to Zangetsu, he could feel a little ache on his head, right above his right ear. There was a bruise on his scalp. And it just served to remind him of how disgusted he was that he had let that happen.

"**Liar liar! You liked it king! You know you did!"** the reflection cackled at him.

It pained him, because it was so very true, but he refused to believe it. **"Believe what you see or you'll always be blind."** then blind he would be.

Blind and bruised.

OWARI!

_Hee hee hee, I loved that. I was saying to kiva-chan how I wanted to put in a rape scene. That's about as close as I'm gonna get. Review please!_


	5. Dolls

DOLLS

_sigh! Alright! Gotta go look up some nursery rhymes to twist around and give weird meanings to! Enjoy!_

Granted, he never had enough time to dream. Never enough. But his soul was weary, waiting to fall, so a little bit of rest would never hurt.

He supposed he should have dreamed of Rukia. Because that was normal. Not because he had feelings for her. But because he was trying to save her. She was the cause of all this stress and bloodshed. So shouldn't he dream of her?

But instead he dreamed of other things. He was starting to hate sleep.

Black claws tore at his skin. A blue tongue lapped up the blood. His reflection flashed him a deranged smile. "Blood is red, twisted tongues are blue. I love you so much..." the smile widened, showing blood stained teeth. " and I hate you too..." he kissed him, leaving the taste of his own blood in his mouth, pulling his haori off his shoulders.

"Well I hate you. I don't know you!" his reflection slapped him, glaring until his eyes seemed to flash red.

"You don't remember me yet. But you will." his white reflection kissed him again. So familiar. He wanted to drown in this feeling. So close to just drowning... "beware the jabberwock, my love! The claws that catch, the jaws that bite! Beware the jabberwock, my love."

He would gladly be eaten by the jabberwock, if only so he could get away from this monster.

He went to challenge Byakuya and save Rukia as soon as he woke up from that dream. He didn't have time to think, dream, sleep or live. Always with more important things to do. He felt an intensity that he could not deny. But he knew something, without having to look.

His lips were slightly swollen from kissing.

His fight with byakuya seemed endless. And he'd fought his hardest, the way he always did. But somehow, his hardest didn't seem to be enough. 'Move. Move dammit, move!' but his body wouldn't listen. His heart felt like it had stopped breathing, and his lungs had stopped working, and his brain was melting.

Pain coursed through his veins, reaching every single inch. **"Alice King needs my help. I will give it wether he likes it or not."** the feeling that his body wasn't his own swept into him, the way power had, the night Rukia was taken.

It was really a horrible feeling.

His hollow laughed, crushing Byakuya's Bankai. "You hurt My sweet Alice, and that's a sin I will never forgive. I'll show you my demons, Alice!"

"And just who are you?" Byakuya asked in a frigid tone, glaring at him down his nose.

"I had a name..." the hollow replied. "But my Alice King's forgotten, so I guess I'm no one. So it doesn't matter!"

He felt like he was being played around with. Inside of this senseless inner world, he felt nothing but pain, and saw nothing but darkness. This place, every time he visited, reminded him of somewhere he'd been before. Or this place, for that matter. He always felt at home here, and he didn't know why.

He sat in there, trying to fight his hollow's iron grip on control. Something crept up on him while he wasn't looking.

A soft skinned hand wrapped around his neck. A woman's voice whispered "I still love you...even though you killed me..." in his ear, the hand tightening. She screamed a minute later, and those soft pretty hands were replaced with cold pale ones.

"See what I have to go through? do you see what your heart is like?" his hollow whispered. "So guilty and naive, my sweet little Alice..." he wrenched control from his hollow, because he was so caught up in his pain.

He felt like a doll, just being toyed with. There were no such monsters in his heart.

"**Isn't that what you'd like to believe, sweet King? You're always going to be blind. You're always going to be mine."**

Well he would fight that if he had to. Blind, he could live with. But that monster, that insanity? That was something he could not deal with.

"**You're my pretty little doll, wether you like it or not."** here, the hollow smirked. **"And you used to like it, before..."**

Something struck home with him then. Something slammed into him, and for a moment, and just a moment, everything made sense.

How fleeting moments like these are.

OWARI

_wooot! An actual story! I gots two test tomorrow and I haven't studied! You guys are lucky I love you so much! I forced myself to update instead of study. Guys, wish me luck!_


	6. Moments

MOMENTS

_nyao..._

He didn't have time to dwell on it. Never had time to dwell on it. Not until he was safely out of battle and everything was fine.

Only then did he allow suppressed thoughts to cloud his brain with nonsense. He recalled birdcages, just barely. And he recalled crowns, and daggers, and Alice in wonderland. A childish voice happily called a name.

"_Hichigo. You can be my Hichigo."_

That was him. A long time ago. That was him. In a blue dress, sitting on the lap of a younger verison of his tormentor. He remembered now. That dream. Calling to Hichigo so many times, but getting no answer.

He'd taken medication, just because he'd told his father there used to be a thing in his head, and he was worried it was sick. He'd gone through a childhood of insanity, all because he missed this deranged little creature that was causing him all this pain.

And for what?! Never mind the fact that he and Hichigo had been friends...good friends...very good friends... he'd been in love with Hichigo god dammit! it was still irritating. But that's not what annoyed him.

He reached far into his soul, calling Hichigo's attention to him. "How many times have I called, and you didn't answer?" he asked coldly.

Hichigo laughed mirthlessly in return. "I saved you. I was locked up because of what I did. You would have stayed asleep until you died, if I hadn't."

"I..but I... I was happy, damn you! I liked it! Having Hatsuna and you! And...you ruined!" he bit his lip, trying to stop angry tears. No one had ever seen him cry. Not since he was young. No one would see him cry.

Hichigo smirked. "Oh but I have seen you cry, sweet Alice." he wiped he cheek with his thumb, as if it was wet with tears. "I've seen you curl up, and shrivel inside your soul, when ever you wish for something more. I've seen your tears run red and your faces caked with makeup to hide the lost look in your eyes." he leaned up a little, kissing him on the forehead, bring back old memories. "I've seen you. Because you'd always cry in my arms."

"SHUT UP! Now just crawl off and die in a ditch like a dog! You should have left me alone, you shouldn't have reminded me. In fact, you should have let me dream, then maybe you would have me. But you went and killed it!" he came back to the real world.

"**Cruel little Alice King...what about my feelings? Should I have let you die? When I could have loved you here as well?"**

"You don't have any feelings." he shot back.

There was a flame burning behind his eyes. All those times he'd kissed Hichigo. All the touches that were so pure. Just for him. Only Hichigo could touch him like that. Though when he grew older he claimed to be a prostitute... no. only Hichigo would love him the way he wanted.

He hated it, but it was true. He really did cry in hichigo's arms. Always because Hichigo understood. It was because of Hichigo that he cried, and they both knew it.

He pushed anger back into his heart. Anger and nostalgia, and another bubbling feeling that made his throat tickle and his mind clench. A sweet bubbly feeling that made the deepest, coldest parts of him warm.

"**So blind King...can't even realize the truth."**

Truth only came in moments.

OWARI

_bleh. I'm almost finished the cover for my hichi-chan FST! Yay! Reveiw please!_


	7. Lies

LIES

_I'm hungry...gots nothing to eat..._

He closed his eyes, losing the view of his bed. He blocked out the sound of laughter. He hated that sound.

"**Liar."**

He hated that voice, he hated those kisses and those hands. And he hated that he hated it. Because really, he shouldn't have felt anything at all. He hated that he loved any of this. He hated that he loved hichigo. No wait. He didn't love ichigo. That was a childhood thing. It didn't affect him now.

"**Liar, liar!"**

"Shut up. Stay out of my brain. Leave me alone." Hichigo laughed at him.

" **but king...you've been alone **_**so long**_. **don't you want some company, after being without me?"** cold hands stroked his face. Those lips tortured him with their dry softness. He hated this. He jumped when he saw a white arm wrap around his waist.

"Get away from me." he ground out through clenched teeth. These touches reminded him of all the things he missed, before he'd given up calling Hichigo. Reminded him of all the comfort the hollow.

"Hmmm...no." Hichigo replied, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, smirking as he did so. He tightened his hold on his waist, ensuring that he could not escape.

He wanted to be free of all of this.

"Liar." they lay on his bed in silence, Hichigo kissing his neck and jaw. He hated it most when the hollow was affectionate. "Liar." Hichigo answered with a smirk. More silence, before Hichigo sighed deeply. "I'm sorry..." he whispered in his ear, giggling a little and thus taking the charm off the words.

"You're what?" he asked disbelievingly. Hichigo giggled again. That soft sound flowed around his brain.

"Sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to save you. Sorry that I didn't let you dream. Sorry that I couldn't love you. And since I'm so sorry. I'll take you back." before he could answer, a rainbow swirled around in his vision.

The scene he was met with was stunning. Hills and hills of gardens and little cottages. His private wonderland. He'd missed it. "Where's everyone else?" he turned around, but saw no one. Not even a flash of white to tell him Hichigo had gone. "Hichigo?!" no answer.

This was that dream all over again.

He wandered over the gardens. They lost their beauty without anyone there to watch with him. That empty feeling filled in up in the way he hated. Dammit. It was just history repeating itself.

"Do you see now? It's empty and dead here, isn't it. You like it where you were." that wasn't what he realized. He didn't think about that.

What he did realize, was the rushing fear that Hichigo had gone, had disappeared, and that he would never see him again. It was a shock revelation. And it told him something else.

Told him how much he needed hichigo. How much he still loved him, now that he remembered.

Hichigo smiled at him after suddenly appearing beside him again. "But King. _I've_ known that all along." he said nothing, only smiled, grabbing Hichigo's hand and pulling him forward, kissing him gently, then with a little more intensity.

Because honestly, how could he keep himself off?

"Selfish selfish little Alice."

He'd just smile and lie to himself. Because sometimes that seemed work.

OWARI

_hmmm. Abnormally long. I'm making a CD for my mom, and finishing up the playlists and covers for my FSTs... woo! Kaa-chan's birthday is coming up! I'm giving her a fanfiction too, so look out for that (it's strait though, obviously...) Review!_


	8. Bombshells

BOMBSHELLS

"**Love ya, king"** like an obvious lie, this was all he had. **"Really love ya."** like an obvious lie, there was still truth. **"Will never get enough o' ya."** it's not like he needed the truth anyway. **"I love ya so much I'll kill ya."**

"Shut up so early in the morning, Hichi." he whimpered, covering his face with his pillow. His ass stung from the three rounds of sex Hichigo had insisted they had. he was so tired, wanted to sleep more, but hichigo was crooning in his ear in an increasingly annoying way.

But he didn't mind. When Hichigo spoke to him, he knew Hichigo was still there. That thought alone comforted him.

There was a tap at his window. He got up, covering his naked form. At his window stood Shinji, not grinning the way he normally did. **"Uh-oh..."** Hichigo giggled. But that jealous, hatred for anyone aside from his king was bubbling just below the surface.

"What do you want, Shinji?" he groaned, mentally shushing his annoyed hollow.

"You've taken it too far." Shinji told him. "That hollow is swallowing you, and you don't even realize it."

"For the last time, Shinji. I'm. Not. Joining. You! Got it?!" the message didn't get through though. **"We should just kill him."**

"Fine, don't join us. But don't trust him. Whatever he told you, whatever he wants from you, he's lying." Ichigo scowled at him, hoping that it would scare the vaizard off. "Just trust me, at least I'm not a savage animal, like him." Hichigo snarled in response. That seriously wasn't helping his case. "Come with me."

Ichigo threw pants and a shirt on, following the vaizard to a warehouse, much to Hichigo's displeasure. **"Idiot King. Idiot Alice King. You're trying to hang my heart, aren't you? Idiot, selfish alice king."**

The other vaizards were gathered around a table. There was tea and biscuits and cakes set out. **"Like a mad tea party, let's all go crazy!"** Hichigo sang. He took his offered seat beside Hiyori and Shinji.

"Ya don't get it, do ya, dickhead?" Hiyori asked snobbishly, scowling at him. He didn't answer. "That hollow can kill you, all he wants is to swallow you up. There's no such things as co-operating with him!" he focused on a spot on the wall, choosing to tune out all the lecturing he was being given. A yellow sandal was brought down on the back of his head. "Listen to me!"

"Maybe I **want** to be swallowed! What business is it of yours?!" his chocolate brown eyes met Hiyori's gold ones.

"**She only wants one thing Alice. And that's to eat you up, so you'll be her slave."** he knew that already, dammit he knew that already. The pressure was so amazingly infuriating. It was crushing him with the need to prove. Prove what, he didn't know. But he had to prove it.

Shinji grinned, waving his hands in a calming way. "How about we try this tea?" he suggested, not easing the tension at all, but at least distracting them from it. "Love and Hachi worked so hard to make it."

He picked up an elegantly decorated tea cup, ignoring Hichigo's irritated singing. Something was wrong. Hichigo was giving him so many warnings. He just couldn't understand them. **"Scared little Black birds, fly along. When the nests are not safe, where will you run? When the water is poisoned what will you do?"**

He brought the tea cup to his lips, trying to decipher the song. He felt Hichigo's lips down his cheek, and resisted the urge to brush them away, as if his hollow was really there. Eight pairs of eyes were trained on him, and it was quite uncomfortable. **"Blackbirds shouldn't drink poisoned water."** Hichigo told him. Without another thought, he took a gulp of tea, making his hollow laugh. The tea tasted disgusting, but he downed the rest.

Everyone at the table sighed in relief. He frowned. He didn't get it. Until his vision began to blur, and he let out a little squeak of panic. "What did you do?!" He demanded, gripping the table in a desperate fight to stay upright.

"If you can fight it properly, your hollow will be fully suppressed. If you can't you will die, or trapped inside yourself forever." he felt a strong wave of nausea. But was soothed by Hichigo's passionate lips on his, thin bone like fingers raking through his vibrant hair. "Good night, Ichigo." Shinji whispered.

He felt another wave of nausea, and that heavy feeling that came with unconsciousness. Again and again the feeling of sickness took him, until Hichigo pulled him down past his pain. "Don't ... wanna..." he whispered. He was afraid. Afraid that when he came back, he would be left with nothing but that silence.

"**Black birds will always be caught in my cages,"** Hichigo told him in reply. After that, he fell asleep, wrapped in Hichigo's arms.

OWARI

_last chapter of this story... god took me so long... the last installment of The Alice King Trilogy will either be called 'Wanna Play Wonderland" or ' A pack of Cards" which to choose? Review, or else I'll be disheartened and you won't get the last part._


End file.
